A Gift of a Winter Night
by ThatAwkwardBunny
Summary: Belarus is engaged to be married, but she's not sure to whom. All she knows is that she is on her way to give gifts to him for Christmas. But what happens when she finds out it is the man she despises? Will she fall in love? Will anyone end up hurt? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Belarus sighed and leaned her head against the glass of the car door. She looked up at the trees and stars and closed her eyes, remembering the exact moment she found out her life was going to end up as hell.

FLASHBACK: That morning

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE!?" The scream was heard resounding through every corner of the house. "BIG BROTHER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Louder than the scream was the sound of the door slamming shut and of a girl running upstairs into her room, sobbing. The whispers of her brother and sister downstairs were what made the matters worse for her.

"Are you sure Natty can handle this, Ivan?" The eldest sibling's voice carried throughout the house, though try as she might to be quite.

"If it get little sestra to stop following me." The Russian's voice pierced her heart. She had wanted nothing more in her life than to become one with her brother, not to satisfy herself, but to make him happy and have him finally able to say he was one with someone. The young blonde woman stayed locked in her room the entire day after that.

PRESENT TIME

Now, trapped in the car with the man who'd betrayed her and the woman who'd done nothing to stop this, she figured out that there was no way around this. She was becoming forced to marry whom ever the mystery man was. She watched as snow began to hit the window, and smiled a little.

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. The Soviet family, Ivan, Yekaterina, and Natalya, were on their way to visit an old family friend, the betrothed to the youngest sibling. Natalya sighed and looked at the boxes of gifts beside her.

When they pulled up to the house she nodded in approval. It was a small log cabin style, two story house. A fence was visible, fencing in an in ground pool and a back yard. There was a small two parking space garage, in one was an already parked silver mustang. She looked up at the shining lights and wondered who the mystery man could be.

Grabbing the gifts, Natalya looked around at the house once more, before walking to the side entrance door ringing the bell. A few minutes later, her fiancée walked and opened the door. The gifts were dropped as the young woman's eye twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lithuanian man, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt that was neatly tucked in, opened the doorto see the girl he'd been in love with staring at him, eye twitching. He quickly caught the gifts and opened the door to his future wife and in-laws.

"Toris! It good to see you again." Ivan hugged the man, as Toris shut the door.

"Always good to see you M-Mister Russia." Toris rubbed the back of his neck, voice wavering, and grabbed a bottle of wine and several glasses, leading the group down the hall to the living room. A large, tan, half circle couch sat facing a flat-screen TV. The Christmas tree sat opposite the TV, in front of a small bar, piled with gifts underneath it. Behind the couch were a few more chairs, a cabinet full of small glass figurines, and a pull down movie screen with a projector hanging from the rafter.

The three siblings sat down quietly as Toris took the gifts and put them nicely by the fireplace. The fireplace was soon lit, and soon each of the four had a glass of wine in their hands. Ivan was boasting about his latest ballet production, Ukraine was admiring the sparkling ornaments from the tree, Toris was smiling and stealing glances at Natalya. That left poor Natalya sitting on the far end of the couch, away from the chatter and warmth of the fire.

Every ounce of energy coming from the blonde screamed to leave her alone. Her brother soon excused himself to the car, her older sister dropped a bag off in the hallway, Ivan dropping another, waving good bye to the two on the couch. She knew she'd been left, unknowing how long though. She pulled her knees up to her chest, setting the wine down on the table and sighed.

Toris set his drink down and scooped up a blanket, setting it over the girl.

"Leave me alone." She growled at him, fighting back tears.

"I'm just giving you a blanket. If you want me to leave, I'll go upstairs and I won't bother you. If you need anything I'm only a yell away. Please make yourself at home." The love-struck man sighed and picked up the empty glasses and his own, taking them to the kitchen and washing them.

"Toris!" She called as he walked back in. "I need the remote Toris."

He handed the girl the remote, the blanket being tossed back he finally was able to glimpse how she had dressed for the evening. White stocking up to her thigh cut off by a sparkling red strapless dress, red ballet flats and a white shawl wrapped around her arms. Her hair was braided loosely and elegantly off to the side with a red and white rose clip at the end. He smiled softly as she glared ice daggers at him.

"What." She commanded, voice harsh and firm.

"You look lovely. That's all." He looked her up and down once more, rewarded with an angry Belarusian woman pushing him down. She crawled on top of him, holding a knife to his throat, blade facing herself so she would not harm him. Natalya growled and huffed. Toris looked up and smirked.

"What is so funny." She closed the knife, replacing it into one of her leg garters, not letting go of the Lithuanian.

"Look up." He said. As she did she blushed madly. A single strand of mistletoe had been hung from the rafter above them. She glared at him and sneered before giving him a soft quick kiss. Unhappily the Belarusian woman got off of him, crawling back to her side of the couch, flipping on the television and finding a movie.

"Well. Are you going to sit over there and let me freeze or will you come over here and watch the movie with me." Natalya stated, more of a command than a question. A command Lithuania was very happy to oblige to, as he sat beside her, pulling the cover up around her and settling in to watch the movie.

* * *

So Merry Christmas Eve guys! I'm sorry if the chapters are all a little short, it's how it comes over onto the website. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I hope you all have a very good holiday season and a happy new year.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the movie was over, Natalya found herself under the blanket, laying down with Toris laying beside her. his arm around her waist. The blanket was tucked under both of their bodies, pushing them closer together. Her face was heated, dark rosy red covered her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself for enjoying being this close to the Lithuanian man. Sure she had to marry him eventually, but to enjoy cuddling him like this- and before getting married! Belarus sighed, knowing she couldn't win.

She rolled over, face in Lithuania's chest, and sighed. "Toris." She began, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to look him in the face.

Toris cupped her face in his hand, which had previously been holding his bride-to-be closer. He gave her a small smile, kissing her nose. "Yes Nat?" The Lithuanian sat up, tucking his legs under the Belarusian woman's, sitting her up and moving her off of his lap as he stood up. As he stood up, he remembered a small gift he'd wrapped just for her, and he moved under the tree to grab it.

"Do you even want to marry me?" She asked, and at that his heart dropped. There were so many ways he could've responded, but he didn't. He simply grabbed the small box, unwrapping and holding it. Making his way back, he could feel a little bead of sweat roll down his face.

She caught her breath and blushed, realizing what he was going to do when he kneeled. The box opened, revealing a small, green tinted diamond in the shape of a flower, a ruby was centered in the diamond to complete the flower shape, and it was surrounded by white and yellow smaller diamonds that went halfway down the pure golden ring, stopping at where the other fingers were to touch the ring finger. Hoping that the signal would answer the woman's question, he took it out of the velvet black box, sliding it onto the tip of her ring finger.

So many thoughts were rushing through the girl's mind, including the thought of a possible future with this man, the man she'd despised for so long because of her brother loving him more than his own sister. She bit her bottom lip, smiling a little and nodding. The ring fit perfectly, and she smiled down at it, finally realizing how much it must of cost for him to buy it. Both of their flag colors were on it, and it made her proud to wear it, even if it meant she finally came to her senses, and admitted to herself that she loved Lithuania.

* * *

**SO GUYS. I hope you enjoyed my story, please review it and tell me if you want anymore stories or whatever? Alright? Alright. Bye guys!  
~TAB**


End file.
